fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect
Mass Effect is a series of sci-fi video games created by Bioware and EA, also adapted into other media. The first three main games in the series are action/RPG/FPS games starring Commander Shepard, a soldier whose gender, appearance, skills and pre-service history are all customizable by the player. The games also feature many choices for the player to make, that will influence the games' plot. While there is no canon version of the story in each game, or of Shepard's appearance and history, the character's most used appearance on the game's covers and promotional material is his default male appearance. Only for Mass Effect 3 alternative promotional material featuring a female Shepard was included. To avoid having one canon version of the story, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 feature a Save File Transfer system, allowing players to keep their choices from one game to its sequels, while derived works, such as minor games and comics, never star Shepard nor mention choice-sensible plot points from the games. Video games Four main games were released: *''Mass Effect'' (November 16, 2007) Xox 360. Later also released for PC and PlayStation 3. *''Mass Effect 2'' (January 26, 2010), Xbox 360, PC. Later also released for PlayStation 3. *''Mass Effect 3'' (March 06, 2012), Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC. Later also released for WiiU. *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' (March 21, 2017), Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC. Set centuries after Mass Effect 3 and in the distant Andromeda Galaxy, it stars new characters. Additional minor games were released: *''Mass Effect Galaxy'' (June 22, 2009), iOS. Serving as a prologue to Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect Infiltrator'' (March 6, 2012), iOS, Android. Later also released for Blackberry 10 and Windows Phone. Set during the events of Mass Effect 3. *''Mass Effect 3: Datapad'' (March 12, 2012), iOS. A free app allowing players to check the status of the galaxy map in Mass Effect 3 and receive messages from characters. *''Mass Effect: Andromeda APEX HQ'' (March 15, 2017), iOS, Android. Companion app to Mass Effect: Andromeda multiplayer mode. Also a compilation of games was released: *''Mass Effect Trilogy'' (November 6, 2012), Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation 3. Including Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Publications Novels: *''Mass Effect: Revelation'' (May 1, 2007). A prequel to Mass Effect. *''Mass Effect: Ascension'' (July 29, 2008). Set after the original game. *''Mass Effect: Retribution'' (July 27, 2010). Set after Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect: Deception'' (January 31, 2012). Set after Mass Effect: Retribution, but featuring notable continuity and character errors. A corrected edition was announced, but never released. *''Mass Effect: Andromeda - Nexus Uprising'' (March 21, 2017). A prequel to Mass Effect Andromeda set in the Andromeda Galaxy. *''Mass Effect: Andromeda - Initiation'' (November 28, 2017). A prequel to Mass Effect Andromeda set in the Milky Way. *''Mass Effect: Andromeda - Annihilation'' (November 6, 2018). A prequel to Mass Effect Andromeda set during the journey to Andromeda. Comics: *''Mass Effect: Redemption'' (January 6 – April 7, 2010). A four-issue series serving as a prequel to Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect: Incursion'' (June 21, 2010). An 8-page online comic serving as the ending to Redemption and leading into Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect: Inquisition'' (October 26, 2010). An 8-page online comic set after Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect: Genesis'' (January 18, 2011). An interactive comic released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC. Retelling the events of Mass Effect, it allows Mass Effect 2 players to make the plot decisions of the original game and use the comic for Save File Transfer. *''Mass Effect: Evolution'' (January 19 - April 20, 2011). A four-issue series serving as a prequel to the franchise. *''Mass Effect: Conviction'' (September, 2011). An 8-page online comic set after Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect: Invasion'' (October 19, 2011 - January 18, 2012). A four-issue series set after Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect: Homeworlds'' (April 25, 2012 - August 29, 2012). A four-issue series with each ssue focusing on a squad member from Mass Effect 3. *''Mass Effect: Blasto: Eternity Is Forever'' (November 7, 2012). A 14-page online comic focusing on Blasto, a fictional creature within Mass Effect's universe. *''Mass Effect: Genesis 2'' (April 2, 2013). A new version of Mass Effect: Genesis, retelling both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. *''Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best'' (May 4, 2013). A single-issue comic released for Free Comic Book Day 2013. It's set prior to the original game. *''Mass Effect: Foundation'' (July 24, 2013 - July 23, 2014). A 13-issue series tying to Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. *''Mass Effect: Discovery'' (May 24, 2017 - October 25, 2017). A 4-issue series tying to Mass Effect: Andromeda. A trade paperback collection of all issues was released on January 17, 2018. Movies An animated movie titled Mass Effect: Paragon Lost was released on November 29, 2012, set during the events of Mass Effect 2. Additionally there have been plans to produce a live action movie based on the franchise, but they never came to fruition. Amusement park attraction An attraction called Mass Effect: New Earth opened on May 18, 2016 in California's Great America amusement park. Links to other series Commercial link: Commander Shepard appears in the "Michael" commercial for PlayStation 3. Category:Series Category:Electronic Arts Category:Bioware Category:Video games